Wrath of a Goddess
by Amaneyuricami
Summary: Amane, Ayaka, Ayame, Kano, Kitsune, and Kisame are six far from normal girls. they each have a specail power. when someone discovers their powers they have to run. they decide to go to Kano's cousin, Sam Uley. but will they be able to keep their secret wh
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles:

Name: Amane Kai Yuricami  
Height: 5'8"  
Age: 16  
Hair: Changes color with the seasons. From strawberry blonde(summer&spring) to a blood red(fall) to silver(winter)  
Eyes: purple  
Date of Birth: 8/03/92  
Power: Controls Elements, Shape shifts, Werecat, telekinetic, telepath, empathy, Astral projection, teleportation, witch, changes appearance, speaks to animals, stops time, sees future, part elf, fairy, nymph.  
Extra Information: Unknown past. Very mysterious. Can be nice, but has a very short temper. Rarely talks to anyone other than her friends. Doesn't listen to anyone. She does not take commands. She mainly stays outdoors. Loves fast cars. When mad, she is deadly. She is a black belt in every form of martial arts. Has trained in archery, and sword fighting. Trains herself with weapons such as guns and daggers. She is more deadly then any assassin. If she doesn't want to be heard, she is not heard. If she doesn't want to be found, she isn't found. And so on. She likes to draw, write, and sing. She does almost every sport, but mainly horseback riding, gymnastics, and diving.


	2. La Push

**Chapter 1: La Push**

"**Hey, Sam. Its me Kano. I need a big favor." Kano said into the phone.**

"**What?" the voice replied if it weren't for my really good hearing I would not have been able to hear his voice.**

"**Well, you see, umm… me and my friends need a place to stay for a couple of days, until Amane has our new house set up." She replied.**

"**Sure. How many friends?" he asked.**

"**5, 6 including me."**

" **okay, but I only have 2 rooms. You'll have to share."**

"**that's fine. Thanks Sam." She replies before closing her phone. It was the new Aeon phone.**

**we are speeding down a highway at a speed over 200mph. We are on our way to La Push, Washington, where we will be staying for a while. It is the last place we have to go. Hopefully our secret won't be discovered, and we wont have to run. Me and Kano are in my**

**SSC Ultimate Aero, Ayaka and Kitsune are in Ayaka's Stingray, and Ayame and Kisame are in Ayame's Mustang. I am really far ahead of them, because I'm in the fastest car in the world. We sat in silence for a good 20 minutes.**

"**Kano, call your cousin and tell him we will be there in less than a half hour." I tell her. She nods her head and opens her phone. The cars passing us were becoming less frequent and the foliage was becoming more green.**

"**Hey Sam, well be there in less than a half hour." She tells him.**

"**hows that possible?" the voice from inside the phone asks.**

"**Umm…. Amane doesn't like to drive slow." She told him. He sighed.**

"**that's fine we'll be waiting. Do you know how to get here?" he asks.**

"**yeah, I remember." She says before mumbling her goodbye, and hanging up her phone. We then sat in silence, the only noise being the song 'this is living' by Steven Strait.**

"**turn here." She says. I turned down the dirt road. After about two minutes, I saw a small blue cottage. On the porch was a really tall man and a pretty woman with 3 scars going down her face. I pulled into the driveway and Kano got up and ran to the 2 people on the porch, hugging the tall man. I got out, and walked onto the porch.**

"**Amane, this is Sam, my cousin, and Emily, his girlfriend. Sam and Emily, this is Amane, my friend." Kano introduced us. I shook hands with Emily, then Sam, and as soon as I did, I knew he wasn't human. No human cold have hands that hot. Fortunately, today wasn't when I was in a horrible mood, so they were their natural temperature, not burning hot, and giving away the fact I wasn't human. I pulled my hand back and tried my best not to glare at him, but failed. I couldn't help it. Instincts I guess. He was just staring at me.**

"**ooookay, awkward silence, a gay child has been born." Kano said. I just glared at her, very annoyed. She smiles innocently.**

"**I thought you said there were 6 of you, not 2." Sam said.**

"**the rest are gonna be here any time now. Amane drives faster than everyone else." Kano said.**

"**Well, lets not stand in the cold, come on, lets go inside." Emily said, walking into the house. Sam and Kano Fallowed me.**

"**so, how long are you staying here?" Emily asked.**

"**in this house. No more than 2 nights, in this town, well…. We aren't leaving any time soon." Kano replied.**

"**speak for yourself" I practically growled at her.**

"**what do you mean?" Sam asked.**

"**Amane isn't staying here. She's going to live in a town a few hours drive from here." Kano answered.**

"**why, you don't like it here?" Emily asked.**

"**I probably wont, but ill assure you, I'd rather be here than there." I replied.**

"**then why not stay here?" Emily asked, clearly confused.  
"i don't have a choice." i replied.**


	3. school:Part 1

A/n i know i said i would have the character profiles, but i dont feel like doing them cuz they give to much away so i wont do them. review!!^^ .

Chapter 2: school, part one

"what do you mean you don't have a choice?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another freakishly tall guy coming into the house.

"Yo, Sam, who's car is out front. Its freaking awesome." He asked. I turned towards him.

"touch my car, and I will kill you." I said, venom dripping from my voice. He put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering to a cop, and started to back away, his eyes widening.

"okay, okay, I didn't, and wont touch the car. But the others might." He replies.

"others? You mean there is more of you freakishly tall people?" I asked.

"AMANE!!!!!!!!" Kano hissed.

"what? Its true." I responded. She rolled her eyes.

"yes, there is more of us. Do you want me to stop them from touching your car?" the tall boy asked.

"nope, ill do it." I replied. As I got up Kano grabbed my arm.

"yes, please." She said to the boy. He nodded and walked out.

"why couldn't I do it?" I asked.

"Cuz I don't want to have to move again because you murdered people for touching your car." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have killed them, just put them in the hospital with serious injuries."

"I still would have had to move." She mumbled. Then a group of freakishly tall people came in. they all looked at me and Kano. 1 looked at me in disgust, and asked,

"what the hell are you wearing?"

"a punk outfit, got a problem with it?" I growled. I was wearing Tripp Black Lace-Up Dark Street Pants, a Tripp Black And White Striped Long-Sleeved Top, Black And White Striped Wrist Warmers, and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Top(A/N go to .com/stories/8700282/chapter-2-school-part-one for outfit. i also have this story on quizilla and i can put pictures on there)

before he could answer, my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a phone like Kano's, but blood red. I opened my phone and put it to my ear.

"hello?" I asked.

"is this Amane Kai Yuricami?" a voice asked.

"Yah, why?" I replied.

"you are aware today is the first day of school?" the voice asked.

"you're kidding, right?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"no, I advice you get here as soon as possible." The voice said.

"ok." I replied hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Kano, I have to go, see you later." I said running out of the house to my car. I opened my trunk and pulled out my ninja. I got on the motorcycle and turned it one. I then started of down the road. As soon as I knew no one could see me, I teleported to the floating school. I parked my bike on the lawn and got off, walking towards the school. I quickly spun around in a full circle and my outfit changed. I was now wearing a Black Fishnet Tank Top, Tripp Black Stud Chain Skinny Dark Street Pants, a Tripp Black Motorcycle Jacket, Black Bow Driving Gloves, Black Patent Handcuff Boots, a Black Cross Two Tier Necklace, and White And Black Stripe Hair Extensions. (go back to quizilla link for outfit). I then walked up the front steps, into the school, down the vacant hallway, and into the principles office.


	4. school:part2

Chapter 2: school, part 2

"Good to see you could make it Amane." The principle said to me.

"im sorry I forgot."

"that's fine, it's your first day. Lets get you down to power placement so you can be put into your classes." She said, "by the way, I'm principle Powers, welcome to Sky high." I just nodded, and fallowed her to the gym. When we got there a girl was on the stage.

"Show me your talent!!" the coach boomed. No wonder his name was coach boomer. The girl then walked over to a wall and walked right up it.

"Sidekick!!" the coach said, then turned to me and the principle.

"you must be the new girl. Come up her and show me your power." I did as he said and walked onto the stage. He looked at me and then at his clipboard.

"Power?" he asked.

"Telekinesis." I said simply.

"CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and a car came down at me. I didn't even look at it. When it was 5 feet above me, a blue fforce field went up. When the car hit it, it shattered. Car pieces flew everywhere. I stopped them mid flight, and made them form into a replica of Coach boomer doing the Irish step dance. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"hero" coach boomer said annoyed. I walked off the stage, got my schedule, and went into the girls bathroom. The girl who could walk on walls was there. She looked like she she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"im fine. Nice job" she replied. Then I smelt blood. I looked at her arm. Near the shoulder was a deep cut.

"who did that?" I asked.

"one of the heroes, they like to pick on sidekicks." I walked up to her, and put my hand over her cut, but not touching it. My hand glowed a greenish blue, and I pulled my hand away. Her cut was healed.

"how did you do that?" she asked.

"anyone can. Ill teach it to you sometime." I replied. She smiled at me. Then another girl walked in.

"why are you talking to a sidekick?" she asked. I looked at her.

"because I want to." I replied.

"well don't, heroes and sidekicks don't socialize." She said.

"what? Is it like a rule?" I asked.

"Yah." She replied.

"Good, I love braking rules." I said. Then I grabbed the other girls hand and walked out.

"why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Just because I am a hero doesn't mean I cant talk to you."

"that's not what I meant. I meant you look like a loner."

"I am, but I feel like I should talk to you, I don't know why."

"good, cuz im a loner too." She replied. I then looked at her outfit. It was the exact same thing I was wearing earlier.

"wanna sit with me at lunch?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, see ya later." I said. Walking into my next class. The principle and the teacher, whos head was HUGE, were talking.

"There you are Amane." Principle said turning towards me.

"this is your mad science teacher, MrMedulla"


	5. lunch

All my classes went by smoothly. idid not talk to anyone. people tried to talk to me but i would send them away. when i got to the cafeteria, i sat a table in the very back, got out my book, made a popsicle appear out of nowhere, started eating said popsicle, and started reading. i got through one paragraph when i felt someone standing behind me. i looked at said person. it was a tall guy with dark hair that had red streaks. he was wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves.  
"what?" i asked rather rudely.  
"this is my table. no one sits here." he practicaly growled at me.  
"i dont see your name on it, im not moving." i stated, turning back to my book. then a fireball hit my book. it turned to ashes. i got up and turned to him.  
"_i was reading that!!_" i hissed at him. i then flicked my hand towards him and he flew backwards. right through a wall. by now the whole cafateria was watching. he got back up. his arms ignited in fire. he threw multiple fireballs at me. i dodged all but one. it skimmed the edge of my jacket. my jacket now had a burn mark on the arm. i looked at him. my eyes turned purple.  
"_thats my favorite jacket!!_" i growled at him. he just threw more fireballs. this time i put my hand infront of one. it stopped.  
i looked at the fireball in my hand.  
"fire is such a pretty thing, but also very dangerous." i told him. then i closed my fist around the flame, opened it back up, and blew. fire came out in a huge wave. he flew backwards from the impact. people looked at me shocked. he got up and ignited his arms completely in fire. he was about to attack when the principle walked in.  
"peace, Yuricami, detention now." she stated. i fallowed her to the detention room. when we got in i took at seat in the corner of the room. she gave us a sppech about our powers then left. i glared at the stupid pyro.  
"stop fucking glaring at me!!!!" he shouted/growled. my eyes narrowed.  
"why? i have the right. if it werent for you i wouldnt be in this place." i snapped back at him. he got up quickly and pinned me to the wall by my neck. i tried to get him off but he was to strong.  
"it was you who started it. it was you who sat at my table and wouldnt move." he growled at me, tightening his grip on my neck.  
"And it is you who has anger managment problems and threw fireballs at me for sitting at a table. now get the fuck off me." i snapped back. his eyes narrowed. i lifted my knee and hit his gut. he flinched and loosend his grip. i quickly raised my hand and brought it across his arms. even he gcouldnt help but let go. thank god for defence classes. i then punched him. he quickly recovered and punched back. i waqs about to hit him back when Principle Powers walked in fallowed by Ayaka, Kano, and Kitsune.  
"Amane dont you dare hit him." Ayaka said. i ignored her and punched him.  
"Miss Yuricami!! you have detention for the rest of the week. and seeing as how you hit her too, Mr. Peace, you get to join her in those detentions." at that i growled. but i got up and left anyways.


	6. secrets no more

we walked out of the school and to our motorcycles. i could hear Ayaka scolding me, but i didnt pay atention to her. i got on my motorcycle, opened a portal,and drove through. they fallowed me quickly. we got at Sams House within secounds. when i got there i parked my motorcycle, got off, and ran straight for the woods. as soon as i was in there i phased into a black leopard. i ran. ran faster then i ever had. i was mad, and needed to escape. i found a sun spot and wet towards it, phasing into a loiness along the way. i lay sun bathing for who knows how long. i then heard a growl. i looked up and saw several very pale people with black eyes. one lunged at me with amazing spped. they couldnt be human. i easily dodged, they may be quick, but i was quicker. he looked at me in shock. his eyes then narrowed. he lunged for me several more times,each time i expertely dodged. i ended up running. i had a nice lead, until i stopped dead in my tracks. infront of me was the largest black wolf i had ever seen. it was the size of a horse!!!! the being that had been chasing me stopped. the wolf thing went behing a tree, and then out came Sam in only jean shorts. it took me a minute to realize that he had been the wolf. i stared at him in shock.  
"go away vampire, this is my territory." Sam growled. '_vampire??!!_' i thought to myself. i had been so shocked that i forgot to make sure i stayed in my loiness form, and turned human infront of them. thankfully, fully clothed. i looked at Sam in pure shock. he returned my gaze equaly.  
"what the hell are you?" i asked  
"i can ask you the same thing." he stated stepping forward. i jumped back. right into the vampire. i yelped and jumped away from him.  
"amane, calm down." Sam said stepping forward. i stepped back twice as fast, shaking my head.  
"Stay away from me." she said before turning and running toward the house. thankfully i hadnt unpacked. i phased into a cheetah halfway. i got home, got into my car and drove away.

i was almost out of town when i slammed on my brakes. i opened my cell phone and called Ayaka.  
"Amane, where are you?" she practically screamed into the phone.  
"Ayaka, get kano and Kitsune and get out of there. they're not human." i replied.  
"who isnt human?" she asked.  
"sam and all the guys, Ayaka, please, just get out of there." i said. the passanger side door opened and Sam got in.  
"Ayaka, please, dont ask questions, just get out of there." i said.  
"ok, do we go to Maxville?"  
"yes" i said hanging up, "get out of my car." said, not looking at Sam.  
"no, we need to talk." he replied.  
"no, now get out of my car."i pratically hissed.  
"no" i then opened my door, got out and ran, not even closing the door.  
"AMANE, STOP!!!!" he shouted at me. i ignored him and ran. One of the guys from the pack, i think his name was Jacob, tackled me to the ground. i pushed him off me, got up, and ran towards were the vampire was. i was almost there when the pack surounded me. at least, almost all the pack. a couple werent there. usualy, i wouldnt have been intimated, but when you have 5-6 guys that are all over 6'5" and you stand an even 6', youre kinda intimated. luckly, there were part canine, and canines cant climb. i jumped towards the closest tree, and climbed up it. i felt like spiderman. i jumped from tree to tree, losing the pack by the secound. i was then tackled to the ground. i looked to see an extremly pale bronze-haired man, or vampire. i shoved him off me, phased into a cheetah, and ran. i ran in a zigzag circle, losing the pack, and the vampire, got back to the car, phased while jumping into it, closed the door, and sped off to maxville.


	7. i'll kill you

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
i rolled over, right off my bed.  
"owwww...." i groaned.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
i got up, turned off my alarm clock, went to my closet, and put a random outfit(go 2 .com/stories/8791938/chapter-6-school-hotheads-detention-clubs-and-dancing to see outfit)

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late on your first day!" i shouted. they all came in and grabbed a bag, like mine, but in dark purple, dark blue, and black. i opened a portal to the school and we went through. when we got to the other side, we walked to the gym where coach boomer was waiting.  
"you must be the new students. step up here and show me your power." he said. they each took there turns showinghim their powers. Ayalacontroled water, Kitsune earth, and Kano Air. they were all heroes. we then headed out to class. the beggining of thepassed without any problems. lunch was a diffrent story.

i went to sit at the back table. Peace glared at me.

"you cant take a fucking hint can you?" he growled.

"We're sitting here get over it." i hissed. he threw a fireball at me. i caught it. and threw it back easily. i looked at him.

"Back off, peace, wouldnt want to end up like your father would you?" i asked. his face darkend. his arms ignited all the way up. he threw fire balls at me nonstop. i easily dodged all. but one hit Ayaka. my eyes widend. he smirked and went to throw some at my friends. they all stoped in front of my friends. the whole cafeteria gasped. each fireball exploded.  
my eyes turned red with flames in them,  
"stay away from my friends" i hissed, fire going all the way up my arms, and onto my shoulders. if possible, people scooted farther away.  
"Yuricami, Peace, detention room ag..." the principle said trailing off when she saw me. a huge fire ball formed in my hand, i was about to throw it at peace when water covered it, and a hand touched my shoulder.  
" Amane, calm down, we are fine." Ayaka said to me. my eyes returned to normal and the fire went out. i turned and walked to the detention room. as soon as the principle left i turned to peace.  
"if you _**ever**_ go after my friends again, ill kill you." i hissed  
"if you ever talk about my father again, ill roast you alive." he growled.  
"you could try." i mumble. i was pinned to the wall in a fraction of a secound.  
"is that a challenge?" he growled into my ear.  
"yah it is." i replied.  
"you have no idea what im capable of, i could kill you easily."  
"i can say the same thing, now get the fuck off me." i hissed. he let me go, but not after giving me a warning by pushing off my neck first. we sat in the horrible white room for an hour. i couldnt take it anymore. i placed my hand on the wall and turned the walls black.  
"how the fuck did you do that?" he asked/growled. i ignored him and sat there.  
*that night*  
i grabbed my car keys, and opened the house door.  
"Come on guys, i dont have all night!" i yelled to my friends. they all came down the stairs, went out the door, and into mlamburgini. i walked out, closed the door, got into my car, and drove to the night club. when we got there, i parked my car, and we went into the club, the bouncer let us in automaticaly. when we got in, we sat down at a table in the back. we listened to various songs.  
"amane" i turned to see...

review ppl


	8. Paper Lantern

Sam. i turned around to see Sam.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" i asked.  
"we need to talk." he replied.  
"look, im not on your territory any more, so im no concern to you." i said. even with the loud music i knew he could hear me.  
"but you hang out with my cousin, that makes you my concern." i looked at him  
"she can take care of herself." i replied. his eyes narrowed. i knew i wasnt getting out of this."Ayaka, ill be back soon, stay here, have fun." i told her, she nodded, and went to tell our friends. i turned to Sam.  
"lets go" i hissed. then i turned and walked out of the club. when i got outside, i saw the rst of the pack.  
"what? think i would run away?" i asked Sam.  
"iwasnt taking anychances." he replied.  
"letsgo get something to eat. ill pay." i suggested. all the guys faces lit up.  
"fine." Sam replied. i walked down the street. they fallowed. i walked into a chinese reasterunt called'the paper lantern'. we got our seats. it took up three tables to sit them all. i sighed.  
"eatlike normal people. wewill pig out later." Sam said. i looked at him questionaly. he just shook his head.. the waiter came.  
"what can i get you?" he asked. "umm...number 7, and a pepsi" i said turning to him. my eyes narrowed."_**you**_" i hissed. peace stood before me.  
"what are you doing here?" he growled.  
"eating" i replied.  
"i take it you two know eachother, and i take youre not friends." Sam said.  
"state the obvios much, Sam?" i asked. Jake, and Embry, the other two that sat at the table laughed. Sam looked at them and they stopped.  
"what do you guys want?" Peace asked the pack. they all ordered. peace got us our drinks.  
"lets talk. what the fuck are you?" i asked Sam.  
"we are werewolves. shapeshifters technacly. we protect the humans. our only natural enemy are vampires." he said.  
"tell me about them. the one that attacked me, when he was in sunlight, he sparkled." i stated.  
"yes. when in sunlight, they sparkle." he told me. at this i laughed. they looked at me.  
"ok you have to admit. thats funny. it has to be embarasing. everytime you go out in sunlight, you sparkle, real manly." i told them. Jake and Embry laughed.  
"now tell us about you." Sam demanded.  
"i, like you, am a shapeshifter, but im also an elemental, i control fire. im also a telekinetic, telepath, empath, sir.."  
"ok, we get it, your a lot of things." Jake cut in.  
"im a super. thats why i go to school here, to learn about my powers. but they only know about my fire power." i told them.  
"school, they?" Sam questioned.  
"i wasnt suppose to tell you that." i stated.  
"tell them what?" Peace asked walking up with our food.  
"nothing that concerns you hothead." i snapped.  
"something about a school that helps her learn about her powers." Jake said nonchalantly.  
"you told them about our school."Peace growled. flames licked his hand.  
"youre one of them too." Sam stated. peace ignored them.  
"why would you tell them about sky high?" he growled/asked.  
"well. they didnt know the name till you said it. they only knew i went to a school. you just told them all they need to know." i hissed back,"get out of here hothead, before you show the whole reasterunt your powers." he glared at me, and left.  
"school for people with powers? we could go there." Jake suggested.  
"no" i snapped.  
"thats a good idea." Sam stated. we then ate while arguing over them going to sky high.

review ppl


	9. Bad day

the next day, when i walked to school, i spotted Peace in his normal spot reading. i marched up to him.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU STUPID ASS BASTARD!!!! IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH CLOSED, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND!!!!" i yelled at him. he looked up at me, and if looks could kill, i would have been dead a thousand times over.

"what the fuck are you talking about?" he practicaly growled. i pointed to the bus waith Jake, Embry, and all the other pack members that had to go to school still, coming offof it. "and hows that my fault?" he asked

"they wouldnt have found out about sky high if it weren't for you. then they wouldn't have transfered. then i wouldn't have almost a whole pack of werewolves living inmy house." i hissed. Jake came up with the rest of the pack. Embry was looking at me wierd.

"what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," i hissed, "lets get you to powerplacement." wewalked to powerplacement. they wereall placed heroes. i rolled my eyes. i then left them there and went to my first class. my day only got worse when we were told we were doing projects. in groups of three. and my partners were Paul, the werewolf that needs angermanagment classes, and Peace.

Not only am i doing a project worth 1/3 of my final grade, but all other classes are canceled so we can work on it _**all**_ day.  
i walked into the class were my group was scheduled to work. Peace was in the very back on 1 side of the room, and Paul was in the very front of the other side. we are so going to fail this project. i just know it. i sat in the very back of the room on paul's side. i took out the project and opened it. if they werent gonna work together i would do it on my own. i looked at the first Page.

_Power Project  
In this project you are to make a presentation on all powers. How you can get them, the most common and rarest types, super heroes with great powers, ect._

Easy. Just then someone grabbed the folder with the project in it. i looked up to see Paul.  
"hey, give that back." i hissed.  
"No" he stated. i glared at him, and snatched it back.  
"You have your own copy." i snarled.  
"No, i lost it." he stated. i rolled my eyes.  
"thats your faault." i hissed. he glared.  
"Look, im not happy about working with you, i dont even want to go to this school. but Sam says i have to. if you hadn't told him about this school, this wouldn't be happening. so technacly, this whole things your fault." he snarled.  
"One, dont ever talk to me again if you want to live. Two, it isn't my fault you lost your folder. Three, i didn't tell Sam about this school, _he_ did." i hissed back, pointing towards Peace. he looked over at Peace, eyes narrowed. Peace looked up from his boook, looked at Paul, then looked back at his book. an idea came to my head. he was going to do this project wether he wanted to or not...  
_  
A/n ok, review please!! . _


	10. Unexpected

I grinned evily,and threw a fireball at Peace's book. it turned to ashes. he didn't even need to look to know it was me. he stood up, and turmed to me.  
"do you have a death wish." he asked.  
"no, but i had one yesterday. today i have a project that needs to be done. why?" i asked, smiling evily. he threw a fireball at me, which i easily caught. when he threw another one, i deflected it. unfortunatly, it hit Paul. i tried not to laugh. he growled. he started shaking.  
"now now Paul, what would Sam think, getting angry so easily. tsk tsk." i said smiling wickedly. he only shook harder. i threw a fireball at Peace.  
"And you, dont throw fireballs at me." i said as he deflected the fireball so it hit the chalkboard, right when the principle walked in.  
"fighting already." she stated angrly. her eyes widend as she looked towards Paul. i looked at him. he was a huge wolf.  
"what the?" she asked.  
"thats Paul. he is a werewolf. there phase is triggered by emotions. when he is angry enough, he phases." i told her. he ran out of the room and into the boys bathroom, then came out in human form. and shirtless.  
"when they phase, there close dont phase with them. they always were an extra pair of pants tied to there leg in wolf form just in case." i explained before she could ask any questions.  
"well, you three can work in the detention room." she stated.  
"id prefer not to work with either of them at all." i stated.  
"well to bad." she said. we walked to the ugly white room. we just sat there glaring at eachother till lunch. as we walked out i turned to Paul.  
"find a shirt." i hissed, turning towards the cafeteria. when i got there i found my friends and sat with them.  
"where is Paul's shirt?" Ayaka asked.  
"he phased. dont ask. all you need to know is im working with him and Peace for the project." i stated.  
"Are the teachers insane?" Kano asked.  
"we are working in the detention room." i told her. they all nodded in understandment.  
"are you insane?" Jacob asked as he and Embry walked up. embry was staring at me wierdly, yet again.  
"not last time i checked, but i might be." i replied. Embry smirked.  
"you threw a fireball at him!!" Jacob growled.  
"Actualy, it was Peace who threw the fireball. i deflected it. he was just in the way. its not my fault he chose to stand there." i said. Jacob started shaking.  
"shake, phase, attack me, see what happens. i dared him. Embry put a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped shaking.  
"you seriously need to stop it. you are gonna get yourself killed." Jacob barked.  
"promise?" i asked. this time Embry started shaking. i rolled my eyes and stood up.  
"you guys should really take anger managment classes, it would help you." i said as i walked by them. i went outside and sat on the front step. i started singing a song i knew.  
"it has been so long since we have talked, i hope that things are still the same. hoping they will never change. cause what we had cant be replaced, dont let our memories fade away, keep in in your heart always. you made me believe i could do almost anything. stood right by me through the tears, through everything.  
i'll remember you, and baby thats forever are the one that i'll miss, never thought it would feel like this..." i sang i'll remember you by no secrets. i sighed.  
"that was really good." a voice said from behind me. i shot up and turned. i came face to face with Embry. "really it was."  
"thanks" i said. we just stood there, looking at eachother. he was cute. _really cute_. i mentaly slapped myself. sont think like that amane, jeesh. we just tood there on the steps of a school, float in a sky. there were a few white fluffy clouds in the sky. the green grass was really pretty.  
"Amane, you beautiful" embry stated. i looked back at him.  
"umm.... thanks." i said not really knowing what to say.  
"you are blushing." he stated. i looked sown at my feet, blushing harder. he grabbed my chin so i would look at him.  
"you look beautiful when you blush." he stated, then he leaned down and kissed me.

review!! .


	11. Kiss

At first i was to shooked to react, but then i kissed him back. after about a minute we seperated.  
"sorry." he said. "i should not have done that." i smiled and kissed him. he kissed back. my arms wrapped around his kneck as he deepend the kiss. his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"yo, Embr.." Jacob said walking out but stopped when he saw us. "y" he finished. we just ignored him as he went back inside. probably to tell everyone. we seperated for air.  
"Amane, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Of coarse." i replied. then the bell rang. he gave me a good bye kiss and went to his next class.  
when i entered the detention room only Paul was there, and he was wearing no shirt. i sighed and waved my hand at him. a shirt his size apeared on him. the thing was it was a really pale pink with dark pink words that said 'I LOVE PINK'.  
"What the hell?!" he asked shocked.  
"i told you to find a shirt. since you didn't. i found one for you." i replied as Peace walked in. he looked at Paul.  
"nice shirt." he replied. even he couldnt help but crack a small smile. Paul growled at me. i just smiled at him.  
"So, is it true you kissed Embry?" Paul asked. i glared daggers at him.  
"that is none of your bussiness." i hissed.  
"Actually it is." he replied.  
"how?" i asked.  
"he is in the same pack as me."  
"so?" i asked.  
"well, he imprinted on you. so its my bussiness if you are going to be with us forever." he stated.  
"huh? what the hell is imprinting, and what does it have to do with being with the pack forever?" i asked.  
"oh shit, i wasnt supposed to tell you that. i wont tell you anything else." he said. i hissed. i then took out my cell phone and opened a text to Sam.

_what the hell is imprinting??!!__  
_i got a reply in secounds.(blue texts are from Sam Uley, red from Amane)

_who told you about imprinting??!!_

_  
__Paul mentioned it. dont avoid the question. whats imprinting??!!_

_  
__I am going to kill him. Imprinting is nothing you need to be worried about._

_  
__it does if it means stay woth the pack for the rest of my life!!!!_

_  
__who told you that??!!_

_  
__skippy the squirrell, who do you think??!!_

_  
i am going to kill Paul._

_  
__so it is important._

_  
no its not._

_  
it is if you are going to kill Paul for mentioning it._

_  
__its nothing._

_  
__either you tell me or i will ask someone else. either way i will find out._

_  
__they wont tell you._

_  
they will if they dont want to be roasted alive._

_  
__Amane, stop. this is none of your concern so drop it!!_

_1. i dont have to listen to you.  
2. your alpha voice doesn't work when texting.  
3. i will find out.___

I then put my ell phone in my pocket and ignored his text.  
"Sam is going to kill you." i told paul.  
"how do you know?" he asked.  
"he told me when texting me." i answered. i then got up and went to the control panel on the wall, messed with the whires and opened the door.


End file.
